Supernatural 220-229
by olivialourde
Summary: New bit I literally just wrote. Inspiration hit from watching the intro the 10.01?


_(Castiel has been following Sophia around invisibly, though he speaks to her at times. She can't see or hear him, but he can move things around as if he were ghost. She hears his voice as a muffled mumble in her ears, and only because she senses his presence. She has become emotionally unstable, drinking heavily, and taking pills to try and numb the emotional pain she feels, which has manifested into physical pain.)_

Castiel: Sophia, you have to stop drinking. I don't want you to get hurt. Please, Sophia.

 _(Sophia slows the car down, stopping completely, putting the car in park and cutting the engine. She sits in silence for a while as Castiel waits for her.)_

Castiel: Sophia? What is it, love? Are you all right? Sophia?

Sophia: I know you think I don't know you're there because you're invisible. But I can always feel you when you're near, Castiel. I know your aura. It's how I know that we belong together. Even before we bonded, I could always feel you. And yes, I know you were there those times I was in the shower.

 _(Castiel looks guilty, looking up at her.)_

Sophia: But here's the best secret of all, Castiel- you're not invisible to me because YOU choose it. You're invisible to me because I choose it. I'M the one shutting YOU out.

 _(Castiel is shocked. He begins to rustle things around her, creating wind in an enclosed car.)_

Castiel: Sophia, please. See me. I need you to see me, darling. Sophia, notice me.

Sophia: I tried so hard, Cass. I tried to ignore you. I tried to erase you. I tried to sever the bond between us. I tried fall out of love with you, and I just can't stop loving you. I tried to make you go away, I tried to hate you. I had so much anger. I wanted to hate you so much that I tried to destroy us. Everything hurts, Castiel. Just the thought of you hurts me, and yet I can't stop. I think about you every minute of every day, and I can't stop loving you.

 _(She is sobbing hysterically. Castiel is reaching out for her, but cannot touch her.)_

Castiel: Sophia, please. I need to touch you. Sophia.

Sophia: I couldn't do it, Cass. I wanted to hate you so badly. But I don't. Every day without you is agony. It hurts to love you this much and yet to have so much anger towards you. I hate it. I hate all of it, Castiel. I hate that you can do this to me, and that you can hurt me so badly. I can't stop loving you, Cass, and it drives me literally mad… I shut you out because I was so broken and my heart hurt so badly. But I can always feel you, and it's been the biggest comfort. You never left me. You didn't give up on us. You're still here.

Castiel: Sophia, look at me! Please!

 _(Sophia looks up, seeing Castiel for the first time in months. Tears pour down both of their faces, and she grips his face in her hands. She can't help it; she loves him too much. He kisses her, and the area around them turns into a romantic, candlelit room. He looks around them and laughs.)_

Sophia: Was that you?

Castiel: Yes. I am so sorry, Sophia. For all of it. For everything I've done to you. I love you. I do.

Sophia: I know. You've been here almost the whole time.

Castiel: I could never leave you alone. We don't know if your illness will come back, and someone could hurt you. Please don't leave me again, baby.

Sophia: Always my protector.

 _(Dean has been gone for some time, and Sam is psychotically obsessed with finding him and Crowley. Sophia has been drifting a bit, partially looking for Dean and partially looking for Castiel, who's soul situation is becoming dire. She arrives at the bunker, hoping there has been news.)_

Sophia: Sam?

 _(Sam, startled, erupts out of his chair nervously. After all this time, being alone with Sophia still has an effect on him, and her affect is incredibly different, almost emotionless.)_

Sam: Sophia! I didn't hear you come in.

 _(Sophia's face does not change. It's almost as if she's in a fog.)_

Sophia: I was quiet, I guess.

Sam: I'm glad you're here. Do you want anything?

Sophia: Beer would be great.

 _(Almost too eagerly, Sam goes into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. He closes the refrigerator door to find Sophia standing behind it, waiting for him, her eyes still vacant. He jumps; she has no reaction.)_

Sam: Jesus, Sophia. A little warning next time.

Sophia: Why are you so jumpy, Sam?

 _(She takes the beer out of his hand, twisting the cap off with no effort. He grabs one for himself, leading her out of the room.)_

Sam: I just didn't expect you to follow me, okay?

Sophia: No, you seem… jumpy.

 _(Sam stops in front of the desk, turning around to Sophia nearly at his back. She looks up at him blankly, and he steps back.)_

Sam: Sophia, are YOU all right?

 _(Sophia reaches up, caressing Sam's chest. His whole body is tense, and she looks up at him again.)_

Sophia: You seem tense, Sam.

Sam: You're acting off.

Sophia: Well, your brother's a demon now, and my angel's MIA and possibly dying, so I'm a bit lost. I've been drifting, but also actively looking for Dean and Castiel. No dice.

 _(Sam is suddenly angry.)_

Sam: My brother could be off destroying the world with the King of Hell, and you're just "drifting", Sophia?! Drifting? Seriously?!

Sophia: Sam.

 _(Sam grabs her by the shoulders, half in anger, half in arousal. She still stares at him with open, empty eyes.)_

Sam: You're not even looking, are you?!

Sophia: You're not listening.

Sam: You're not talking!

 _(Suddenly, Sophia springs into action, her reflexes catlike and her strength surprising. She flips the scenario on Sam and slams him against one of the pillars. The vacant expression is gone now, and her senses are engaged. Sam's aggression triggered her aggression, and there is an air of arousal about them.)_

Sophia: You know better than to put your hands on me, Sam.

 _(Sam, using his height and weight to his advantage, throws himself backward, and before Sophia can catch herself, he's lifted her and slammed her against the pillar. He looks into her eyes, seeing that they are alive and purple with the adrenaline. Her hand comes up to his neck, but she's not even gripping it.)_

Sam: Finally, you snap out of it! You were so out of it.

Sophia: I AM out of it. I haven't slept in days.

Sam: Are you sick? You don't feel warm.

Sophia: No. I'm fine.

 _(Sam sets her down, and her hands slides away from his neck. He looks down at her.)_

Sam: You seem a lot better now.

Sophia: You triggered my adrenaline response. That's guaranteed to bring me out of any fog and wake me up instantly.

Sam: And I just thought it was because you were glad to see me.

Sophia: I'm always glad to see you, Sammy.

Sam: Oh, yeah?

Sophia: Of course.

 _(Sam slides his hands around Sophia's waist. She knows exactly what he is insinuating, and she tilts her head up. Without waiting, their lips collide clumsily, and he lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist, and he pushes her up against the pillar, tangling a hand in her hair, another wrapped under her. She yanks at his shirt, and he pulls hers off as well.)_

 _(Sophia and Sam are in bed together, their clothes strewn everywhere. Sam lets out a huge breath and looks over at her.)_

Sam: Well, that was a huge stress reliever.

Sophia: Yeah. I forgot how the weight just like, lifts off your shoulders after sex.

Sam: You know, I almost forgot about Dean being a demon for a minute.

Sophia: I almost forgot the entire world for a minute. I forgot how good sex with you is.

 _(Sam smiles a slightly smug smile. He looks down, then rolls toward her.)_

Sam: I never forgot, Sophia.

 _(Sophia smiles, blushing and looking down. Sam pulls her into him and kisses her.)_

 _(Time has passed since Castiel's grace was removed by Metatron, and he fell to Earth. Though he fell directly to Sophia, he has been gone for some time, and he has not spoken to her. She has begun filling her time by dropping by the bunker and occasionally having sex with Sam. She appears in his room, smiling seductively.)_

Sophia: Hey, Sam.

Sam: Sophia! What's going on?

Sophia: I got a hot tip on something about Heaven and angels for ya.

 _(Sophia slides a hand up his chest to rest at his heart. He is all ears now, but he is also very turned on. He reaches over, shutting the door and locking it. He smiles at her, all charm and lust. He runs a hand around her waist, pulling her tight and close.)_

Sam: Let's hear it.

Sophia: Why don't you say hello to me first, Sammy?

 _(Sam pulls her close, sitting her on his desk, blatantly staring down at her chest. She curls a leg around him, pulling him close to her and locking her leg tight so he can't move. Their bodies are so close together, Sam can feel the heat coming from her. He begins to get a little hot under the collar.)_

Sam: Sophia, what about Cass?

Sophia: I don't know where he is, Sam. I've been searching for him, but I'm getting discouraged. I won't stop, but until I find him… it gets lonely, Sam. I miss the physical contact. The feeling of pulses speeding up with every touch, the quick breath before something happens. The way our hands run over each other's body, finding each other's soft spots…

 _(By now, Sam has his hands all over her back and her sides. He is nearly salivating as she describes the sensuality of sex, and she can even feel his pulse speeding up.)_

Sam: Tell me more about what you miss, Sophia. You won't miss it for much longer.

 _(Sam leans into her neck, gently touching his lips to the flesh of her neck. A soft moan escapes out of her mouth, and he begins to full on kiss her neck.)_

Sophia: The feel of someone running their fingers through my hair, the way their hands caress my entire body… It gets lonely when there's no one to make you feel beautiful by adoring every inch of your body… with every inch of his manhood.

 _(Sam is about to burst, barely holding himself back. She smiles up at him sweetly, seductively, and he leans in, sliding one hand to her cheek. When their lips meet, it's as if a beast has been unleashed inside him. He slams her back against the desk, ravaging her mouth with kisses. He unzips her jacket, nearly tearing it off her. Sophia pushes Sam back, standing up. Because he is too tall, she jumps up onto him, using her leg strength to hold herself up in place, though he does slide an arm around her for support. She rips his shirt open as they fall back onto the bed. Getting on top of him, she kisses down his body, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly with her teeth. He looks down at her, then flops onto the bed, completely happy.)_

Sam: Oh, God, Sophia, please don't stop.

 _(His eyes pop open as Sophia is giving him oral, and he looks down at her, then back up. His awkward reaction makes Sophia stop.)_

Sophia: What's wrong?

 _(Sam is awkwardly quiet, trying to find the words.)_

Sam: Uh… I've never… before. I mean, no girl's ever…

Sophia: You've never received oral before?! I figured at least Ruby would have shown you a good time, being a demon and all.

Sam: Uh… No. Sorry.

Sophia: Well, do you want me to stop?

Sam: No! Please. Uh, keep going. It's amazing. I'm just not used to the feeling.

Sophia: Well, start getting used to it. I discovered it with Castiel and the response I get is out of this world. Just lay back and enjoy it, Sammy.

 _(Sam lays back down while Sophia goes to work on him. His face shows his response, and he hears Sophia giggle. He looks down at her, pulling her back up to him. He reaches for her belt buckle, sliding her pants down to the floor. She pulls his off, and he can't take it anymore. He pulls her on top of him, and they start having sex.)_

Sam: I'm sorry. I couldn't hold out any longer. You feel so good, Sophia.

Sophia: You don't feel so bad yourself, Sammy.

 _(Sophia rides him, arching her back as Sam grips her hips. She looks down at him, and he smiles up at her.)_

Sam: You are still so beautiful. No matter what we've been through, you're still you. Sophia.

 _(She smiles at him. He flips her on her back, riding her hard. She smiles up at him.)_

Sophia: This feels so good, Sam. Oh, my God, please don't stop.

Sam: I love it when you beg.

 _(She moans out loud, and Sam smiles. Her eyes nearly roll back in her head, and he knows he's doing something right. He picks her up, and she instinctively wraps her legs around him. He slams her against the wall, kissing and biting her neck. She moans, nearly screaming, when he suddenly covers her mouth. They stop.)_

Sam: Shh.

Sophia _(whispering)_ : What?

Sam _(whispering)_ : Dean is down the hall. I just heard him. Be quiet for a minute.

 _(They are quiet, hearing movement down the hall. Sam suddenly shifts, and Sophia is hit with a wave of pleasure that she can't keep quiet. She cries out, moaning out loud. Sam covers her mouth, but Dean doesn't come knocking. She giggles, and he kisses her mouth, continuing the sex. He slams her down on his desk, and their bodies are pressed together. Sophia is near climaxing, and so is Sam. They focus more on the sex, and Sophia cries out loudly. Sam covers it up by crying out on his own, and they both collapse together, spent. Sam kisses her again, gently, sensually, and she is putty in his hands. He picks her up, putting her down on her feet. They both reach for their clothes, and pull them on in silence. Sam smiles at her, and she smiles back. They stop in the middle of putting their clothes on and start kissing again. She jumps on him again, and they proceed to have a passionate, intense quickie. Sophia climbs off of him, pulling her jeans on again.)_

Sam: That was unexpected.

Sophia: It was.

Sam: Listen, Sophia- not that I'm not enjoying your visits, but how long do you think we can keep this on the down low?

Sophia: This is our thing, Sam. Dean doesn't need to know.

Sam: I think he knows where Cass is.

Sophia: I know. He does. He won't tell me. He keeps telling me Cass only calls him from pay phones that are untraceable. I know he's lying. I know Cass didn't leave here because he wanted to. He would never have done that.

Sam: How do you know?

Sophia: Five minutes before he left, he told me was so glad we were together in a safe place. He wanted to stay with me. Then he sits down to talk to Dean and then he's out the door. Do the math, Sammy. Dean sent him away.

Sam: Why?

Sophia: That I don't know. But, I wanted to give you and Dean a heads up. There's an angel civil war here on Earth. One side is led by Bartholomew. He's using that Buddy Boyle guy to recruit human vessels. The other side, I don't know who the leader is yet. I'll find out more and find you when I do. Just be careful. These angels are dicks.

Sam: Hey, you be careful, too. I know you can't die, but seriously. Dean and I worry about you.

Sophia: You and Dean, or just you?

 _(Sam runs his fingers through her hair, kissing her mouth gently.)_

Sam: We both worry about you. But I worry about you more.


End file.
